Dear Gravity Falls
by Midnight's Haze
Summary: Previously known as Truth or Dare in Gravity Falls. I will be the host of a truth or dare show from my mind with the help of a couple humans, a dream demon, and a cat.
1. Chapter 1

This officially begins Midnight's

**TRUTH OR DARE IN GRAVITY FALLS!**

I won't take time to tell you the characters. If you want to be in a certain post, like security, or camera man, anything, PM or review, for those guests, your name, appearance, and any other special things (for example, half demon, eye patch, fears, weapon of choice, anything and everything that makes you you). Well, I'm going to leave it at that.

Stan: Hey, kid, where's the buckets of cash you said would be here?

Me: *Smirk* What buckets of cash?

Stan: I'm outta here. *Starts walking towards the mansion door.

Me: I wouldn't touch the door. It's locked and *ZAP* it has electricity running through it. Well, he won't be moving for the next few chapters.

*Everyone panics while Waddles and Stan are lying down doing nothing*

Me towards a hidden camera and microphone: Bring in the Smile Dip gas. Their getting out of control. *I tug a gas mask on*

*Pink gas starts pouring out of the walls, and everyone goes in their separate minds*

Me: Well, what're you waiting for?! Start sending in dares!


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Gravity Falls.**

I think the gas wore off. Let us begin the second installment if Truth or Dare with Midnight! First off, an apology to a guest. Thank you for your amazing OC idea, but unfortunately, it is against the rules to do that, so I am unable to put you in.

Now to staff. I, Midnight Haze, is the main announcer. The one to my right, yes, the girl with a black sweatshirt, red shirt, black jeans, hiking boots, dark brown eyes, and dark brown hair in a ponytail, is Billcipher4, or as we will call her, Autumn. She will be a co-host.

"Yes! Now to begin my gradual takeover of this fic!"

Nope, not happening. *Sprays Autumn with Holy Water*. "Shriek!" She is a fire demon, and can be insane from time to time.

Next up is the prop manager. She will be in charge of all things that can be used on the prisone- I mean, guests. She comes from Canada, and here is a bit of a description: a black hoodie with Bill Cipher on it, brown hair, brown eyes, freckles, jeans, and black combat boots. Her name is Constellation Temptation, or as we will call her, Stella.

"Yes! Now, is anybody gonna be needing a mace any time soon, cause I have on right here!" *Swings a huge medieval battle mace around.*

No thanks, but thanks for the offer. Next up is the transportation manager. Meet Daniel. He loves black jackets and video games. He will use a modified Portal Gun from the game Portal to take us places for dares.

"Thanks for having me here. Now I'll go back. CODBO2 doesn't play itself." *Shoots a portal which he jumps through. The portal disappears.*

So that is it for now. We need a new camera man. My arm is getting sore and there is a need for solid jobs.

For the first dare in this whole thing. It is from a guest named Fan. Thank you for the dare. Now we're going to need Stanford and Waddles, so step up you two. *Waddles step up and Stella picks him up*.

"I'm not gonna go up there without something to change my mind, you know that, right kid?"

Ugh, fine Stan, here's 20 bucks, but you have to get it on your own. *Stan walks up, snatches the money, checks if it's genuine, puts it up his sleeve, and crosses his arms*. "So, what's the dare?"

Well, Fan wants to know why you want all three journals. If you don't want to answer, you have to kiss Waddles. At least you have a choice here. Oh, and we have a lie detector on request of the Fan. Got it, Stella?

"Right here." *Stella waves a microphone hooked up to a metallic box.*

"WHAT!? WHAT JOURNALS? WHERE AM I? I DON'T KNOW YOU! WHERE'S THAT PIG?" *Stan pulls Waddles out of Stella's hands and plants his lips onto the pig's. Waddles, obviously scarred, struggles and runs to Mabel's aid.*

Welp, he's determined to keep that a secret. We didn't get the answer we wanted, so Autumn, get rid of his money, the 20 I gave him.

"With pleasure." *The 20 dollar bill floats out of Stan's sleeve and starts to singe. Suddenly the bill bursts to flames, causing smoke to go everywhere. The fire alarms are triggered and the sprinklers go off, causing mass chaos and destruction from the terrified guests.*

We are having some technical difficulties, so please send some more dares while we get this stuff fixed.

Wait, no Quentin, this is not a pool. Don't start stripping. No. No. NO. NONONONONONONO! Cut the camera, CUT THE CAMERA!

**Little fun announcement: I would like you guys to have fun, so I decided to bring in an annoying fad. I would like to see hashtags that you would give this chapter. It will be an ongoing thing, and will continue with the next chapters also. Get thinking and give them to me. The one I deem best will earn a mention in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

Yes! Third installment of the Truth or Dare with Midnight. Now let's recap the crew. We have:

Autumn: the slightly insane fire demon who is the cohost

Stella: the prop manager that loves weapons

Daniel: gamer transportation guy armed with a mod'd Portal gun

Now, there are 2 new additions. We have a camera man and an organizer of dares. The camera man is the Real Cupid. Here's a bio:

Gender: Male

Ethnicity: Caucasian

Height: 6' 2"

Age: 18

Outfit: Red top hat, red sunglasses, Family Guy Scarface Stewie t-shirt, blue jeans, red jet boots with a white strip, and Flavor Flav clock necklace

Name: Mike

Welcome Mike!

"Thanks for having me on here."

Now, this is a first for me. We now have a talking cat in our presence. He will be called Billy. His true name is Bill, but it may get confusing, so it's settled for Billy. He was given to me by a new addition to the Gravity Falls community here, and her name is Spontaneous Fiction. Anyway, Billy is a light orange tabby that wears a top hat and a bowtie. He will be helping me sort the dares and keeping my shoulder warm.

"Do I have to sit on a mortal's shoulder?" *A letter is produced in front of him in a poof of smoke.* "I guess I have to. Creator told me to. *The letter poofed out. Billy hops onto my shoulder.*

Now there are a lot of dares today. Let's start simple with the only truth from RockSunner. Here is what he asks.

"Mabel, tell us to the best of your knowledge whether there is or was a duplicate of you in Gravity Falls. If there is, has she ever hidden in the Mystery Shack, or taken your place?"

"Well, not that I know of, but Dipper has been asking some weird questions about me using my left hand at places where I know I wasn't there."

Hope you're happy with that answer, RockSunner. Next up is a truth or dare for Robbie from Spontaneous Fiction.

"Why does my creator have to do this to me and infiltrate every part of my mind!?"

Maybe because you were born in her mind, Billy.

"Oh, okay."

So Robbie, here it is. "I dare Robbie to watch My Little Pony or he has to answer where he got that CD to hypnotize Wendy."

"Pffffft. Too easy." *Robbie walks into a room with a TV. A faint upbeat tone can be heard.*

There you have it. Robbie is a brony.

Now here is the string of dares from Mike. Take it away.

"So, Mike here. Daniel, take Dipper to the Slender-verse with a flashlight. Don't come back until he's been caught. A few times. Stella, bring in Cujo, Hulk, Iron Man Armor, a pool of leeches, a barbeque grill, some charcoal, all of Stan's lifesavings, Mabel's sweaters, a manotaur, and mud."

*Daniel pulls a screaming and struggling Dipper through the portal to the Slender-verse.*

"Got them." *Stella pulls in a ginormous sack full of the stuff needed.*

"Okay, now take Cujo and Gideon to a different room, take Wendy and the armor outside, get Robbie away from the television and with the pool, have Stan, the charcoal, the grill, and his lifesavings here, Soos with the manotaur, and Waddles with the mud."

*Video of Gideon and Cujo.* "Good doggie. Don't bite lil' ol' me." *Cujo jumps up and tries to bite Gideon, who immediately runs at a pace that seems to be impossible for a child his size.* "AAAHHHH! GET ME OUTTA HERE!"

"And so, you tuck here, then you put this over that…" *Mabel is teaching the Hulk how to knit. The Hulk, for some reason is completely calm. Mabel is oblivious to the monstrosity Hulk is.

"There you go! You made yourself perfect mittens!" *Hulk puts bright pink mittens with hearts onto his enormous right index finger. He laughs.

"Little girl nice. Hulk like little girl"

"Aww, you scallywag." *They hug, and Hulk is gentle. Everyone be like O_o.*

*Video of Iron Man armor flying over Gravity Falls forest. In circles. Over and over.* "This. Is. AWESOME!" *Wendy, piloting the armor, loses control and flies down into the forest.* "I'm fine!"

*Picture of Robbie being dragged out of the TV room by human-form Bill.* "No! Rainbow Dash needs me!"

"Ugh, Stitched Heart just gets weirder and weirder. This will be easier." *SNAP*

*Shot of Robbie falling swim shorts, screaming for Twilight Sparkle. The screams end abruptly as he hits a pool, roughly ten feet deep, full of hungry leeches. He then comically bursts out of the water grabbing his butt, which has a wiggling black leech on it.*

Okay, this is too painful to watch, even if we all agree he deserves it. Bill, bring him back.

"Fine." *SNAP, SPLAT, Robbie falls onto the floor of the room, face first, with the leech still happily sucking blood.* Let us move on!

This one we can do right here. Pacifica, put on Mabel's sweater, but none was specified, so I guess you have to wear them all. Autumn, seeing you're a dream demon, I'm guessing you could save us time?

"Certainly." *Autumn shoots an inhumanly evil glare to Pacifica, who promptly looks horrified. SNAP, all of the sweaters throw themselves onto the spoiled girl body, smothering her in a rainbow colored, goofy pictured, wooly, nylon-y, cottony embrace." "Mmf, m fm. Mm mf fm mffmf fmmf."

Now stay there. For the next one, disable all fire alarms.

"Got it!" *Stella pulls ninja stars out of her back pockets and throws them at the fire alarms scattered across the room.*

I said disable them, not slice the living crap out of them with ninja stars, which was flippin' awesome, but unnecessary. Anyway, we need Stan's life savings, and the barbeque pit. I think we all see where this is going. Stella, Autumn, take it away.

*All of the money is tossed into the pit filled with gasoline. Stella double checks if the bag marked "$" is empty, which it is, and flips a thumbs up. Autumn starts throwing random colored fire balls into the pit immediately causing the money to burst into rainbow flames. Billy hops off my shoulder to gaze into the flames. While laughing like a maniac."

"YES YES YES! WATCH IT ALL BURN! Oh, I bet Creator Cora wants to see this." *Out comes a smart phone and snap goes a selfie.* "Where was I? Oh yeah. MUA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! BURN BURN BURN BURN!" *Stella and Autumn immediately joins the chanting, while Stan takes a sweater off of Pacifica, puts it on, and crawls into Sweater Town.*

Next up, Soos, you have to, oh, I wish you the best of luck. *Billy, who has calmed down, unlike Stella and Autumn, now smearing war paint on each other, getting ready for a ceremonial money-burning dance, opens a portal and jumps through, pulling Soos and a minotaur along with him. He drops Soos and the confused and dazed minotaur onto a bouncy mat. Then he flies up to a spot in a box.*

"Tonight, we have a special match between Gravity Falls favorite handy man, Soos, and the manly beast of the forest, special guest Epinephrinerod!" *Bright lights flash on revealing a wrestling stage surrounded by fans of varying fandoms in the stands. The ring is in the shape of an octagon.*

"Get ready, set, GO!" *screams Billy, getting into his usual routine of announcing these matches.*

"DUDES, I QUIT! LET ME OUT OF HERE!"

"Nope, not possible. I personally demented these fences to automatically open when there is a winner. They stay shut until there is."

*The manotaur gets up and rushes towards Soos with his horns lowered. Soos runs toward the fence and puts his back against it. He gets out of the way just in time, and the manotaur is stuck. His horns wouldn't move away from the fence. Soos just stands there, not knowing what to do. Then he looks like he has an idea. He moves around until he is behind the beast, raises his foot, aiming between the legs, and… WHAM! An unearthly howl escapes the manly creatures maws, and then it crumples and passes out.*

"WE HAVE A WINNER, PEEPS! The underdog took advantage of the manly machine's over manly-ness, and won the match! Back to you, Midnight."

Thanks. Now, as a final dare, Mike wants Waddles to be cured faster from Stan's kiss, so Waddles, here is mud for you to roll in. *Waddles rolls in mud, looking adorable. The camera zooms out from Waddles, showing the carnage of the room. Fire alarms sparking, Robbie still face planting the floor with the leech still on his butt, a manotaur passed out on the floor, grabbing his unmentionables, Stan in Sweater Town, a ball of sweaters, an exhausted Gideon with a hole in his pants, showing thongs (OH GOD WHY), and Hulk playing patty cake with Hulk.*

Welp, all's well that ends well. See you next time on- aww look how his belly jiggles when he rolls around.

*Everyone be like* "AWW!"

**A/N: Hey guys. This was a long chapter, I know, but bear with me. ("Did someone say-" No, Bear-o, not now.) I have special news. I will start having guest stars in the fics. The amount of people you choose will replace the same amount of people in the fic, so specify who you want out and who you want in. They can be AU characters, characters from other fandoms, whatever you want. The next one will have characters of my choosing, so you can get some dares for them. The 2 are the Black Butler from Black Butler and Red from Pokémon. They will replace Soos and Robbie, so don't send them dares. And get those hashtags in. I mentioned them last chapter, but no one sent any in D: **


	4. Dear Gravity Falls 4

**I don't own Gravity Falls and Nothing's Gonna Change My Love for You**

"And so this opens a new episode of Dear Gravity Falls, previously known as Truth or Dare with Midnight, everyone. I'm your favorite cat and pyromaniac, Billy, on set and live from the deep recesses of Midnight's mind!"

WHAT ARE YOU DOING!

"You were late. Everyone was waiting."

Oh, sorry. Anywaaaays…

It's been a while, guys. Okay first thing's first, does anybody read the freakin' author's notes!? I said that there'll be guests, but no one sent any dares or guests. What's up with that? So for next time, send in truth or dares to the Black Butler and Red. They are from the Black Butler manga and the original Pokémon game. They will replace Soos and Robby, respectively. Also, send in some guests. Also #2, another thing that isn't as important as the hashtags that aren't coming in. That is also another thing I've been asking for but never have gotten.

And for another apology. *I turn to Stella* Sorry I said you were from Canada. I was thinking of Evil-Ekat. *Back to the camera* Be sure to check out Ekat's MaBill fic "Reality". It's awesome!

So, to start off, something I missed last time. A dare from GamerGirl. Pacifica, say something nice to Mabel, Candy, or Grenda. If you don't, you have to kiss Soos.

"Here comes that burning feeling of niceness. Grenda, I like your iguana. Ugh, it feels so weird"

Good job. Now onwards Aoshima! Or at least to the next dare and truth.

The last two from Luna Bass:

'Kay Billy, truth or dare.

"Truth, I guess."  
So, according to Luna, you have to say which of the cast of Gravity Falls you would be most likely to have a crush on.

"Uh, I come from the mind, so I don't really come in contact with other people from that mind. But, if I were to choose, the girl would be Candy. She's smart, and I like her smile." *Candy blushes, wrings her hands and awkwardly shuffles her feet.*

Now let's move on… Oh, wait, let's do Billy's dare, too. *EVIL CHUCKLE* Autumn, hold Billy down.

"Wait, WHAT!?" *Billy is promptly tackled by Autumn, who pins his arms behind his back. Billy squirms and yelps, trying to escape the she-demon's iron grasp*

Now Stella, we'll need a boom box, a CD with the accompaniment of Nothing's Gonna Change My Love for You by Gerry Goffin and Michael Masser, a Bo Peep costume, and *hue hue hue* Waddle's litter box. I have nothing against you, Billy, blame Luna Bass for this. Now, let's do this in order. Bring the litter box. *Everyone pulls on gas masks as Stella walks in carrying the stink-infested box with a pair of big pliers. Bill gags and his eyes widen at the gruesome sight.*

One bite is all we need, Billy. *The camera goes black as a sandy bite and chewing sounds are heard. Then the sounds of hurried pawsteps and a distant puking sound is heard. When the camera is back on, the masks and litter box are gone as Billy walks in wiping his mouth on the back of his forepaw.*

"I hate you Luna. How I despise-" *Billy doesn't finish his sentence as a poufy dress and bonnet is put on him.*

"What now?" Billy aggressively asks.

Well, you now have to sing a sappy 80's song on one knee in front of Pacifica, while wearing a Bo Peep costume.

"Never!"

Dude, this won't stick on you because people asked you to do it. It's not your fault, technically.

"Well, I still don't want to do it."

Ugh, fine, how about after this episode is done, you go out and wreck old computers. However you want. Blow 'em up, burn 'em, I won't tell you to stop for an hour straight.

"You got a deal." *Before I could do anything, Billy grabs my hand with his flaming paw, sealing the deal.*

"Okay, here goes nothing. Hit it, Stella." *Stella puts the CD in a boom box on a chair and leans on it on after it closes. You should pull up the song on YouTube and sing along.*

"_If I had to live my life without you near me  
The days would all be empty  
The nights would seem so long  
With you I see forever, oh, so clearly  
I might have been in love before  
But it never felt this strong_

_Our dreams are young and we both know  
They'll take us where we want to go  
Hold me now, touch me now  
I don't want to live without you_

_Nothing's gonna change my love for you  
You oughta know by now how much I love you  
One thing you can be sure of  
I'll never ask for more than your love_

_Nothing's gonna change my love for you  
You oughta know by now how much I love you  
The world may change my whole life through  
But nothing's gonna change my love for you_

_If the road ahead is not so easy  
Our love will lead the way for us  
Like a guiding star  
I'll be there for you if you should need me  
You don't have to change a thing  
I love you just the way you are_

_So come with me and share the view  
I'll help you see forever too  
Hold me now, touch me now  
I don't want to live without you_

_Nothing's gonna change my love for you  
You oughta know by now how much I love you  
One thing you can be sure of  
I'll never ask for more than your love_

_Nothing's gonna change my love for you  
You oughta know by now how much I love you  
The world may change my whole life through  
But nothing's gonna change my love for_

_Nothing's gonna change my love for you  
You oughta know by now how much I love you  
One thing you can be sure of  
I'll never ask for more than your love_

_Nothing's gonna change my love for you  
You oughta know by now how much I love you  
The world may change my whole life through  
But nothing's gonna change my love for_

_Nothing's gonna change my love for you  
You oughta know by now how much I love you  
One thing you can be sure of  
I'll never ask for more than your love_

_Nothing's gonna change my love for you  
You oughta know by now how much I love you  
The world may change my whole life through  
But nothing's gonna change my love for  
Nothing's gonna change my love for you_

"Now, get me out of this ridiculous dress! It itches really bad! You know what, I'll blow this up too. Midnight, throw this out back once I'm out of it."

Sure, but moving on! We've got word from Daniel that Dipper will be back at the end of this episode, so for those who were worried, there you go.

Next up, Mabel, let's do truth first. So, do you entrust Dipper?

"I trust him with lots of things, most things, but obviously everyone has their secrets. So the answer is no, I don't, but if anything's important, my brother is the first to know."

Okay, now the dare. Spin the Bottle! Mabel, Billy, Grunkle Stan, and Gideon get in a circle with Mabel. Stella get-

"A bottle?"

Oh, thanks. Now, spin! *The bottle spins, and slows down, landing on… Quick note, this will not end well on any person. Grunkle Stan is family, she hates Gidiot, and Billy is a cat, so yeah, awkward. And it lands on…*

"BILLY!"

But Billy, can you get into another form than 'cat'? I mean, if she kisses something other than a human, it could get very bad very quick.

"I can, but it exhausts me."

I'll let you blow things up for two hours.

"Got it." *Billy immediately turns into a young teenager in a black suit and yellow bow tie. His top hat has a yellow strip of cloth tied to the bottom. He is pale, and his eyes are a stunning blue with cat-like pupils. He is slender and has white gloves on. He slightly bends down and pecks a kiss on Mabel's lips. Mabel's mouth drops open as Billy reverts to his cat form, sitting on his haunches, panting from the exhaustion.*

"Wow," was all Mabel could say. Billy got on his hind paws and walked out the back door.

"If you need me, try to scream over the sound of explosions. I'll be getting busy in a little bit."

Okay, enjoy your break, Billy, you deserve it. Now, bring Dipper back in. *Daniel comes in with Dipper on a stretcher. He is breathing very shallow breaths, whispering about how "he" will find him again, like all the other times. His eyes are opened wide, but his pupils are small.*

"Don't worry," Daniel quickly interjects as gasps echo across the room. "He's just a little traumatized by the events. He should be okay for show biz by next episode."

Well, audience, he came back, but he will forever be changed. See you next time on Dear Gravity Falls.

**A/N: Can you send your dares, truths, and fanmail in this format?**

**Dear Gravity Falls (or name of the person it is meant for)**

**(Message)**

**Sincerely (or however you end your letters),**

**(Your name here)**


End file.
